simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Bart radialista
Sequência de Abertura thumb|220x220px 'Quadro Negro:' "I WILL NOT CARVE GODS" (eu não vou esculpir deuses) 'Piada do Sofá:' Os Simpsons se sentam no sofá mas ficam quicando nele, trocando suas posições. Sinopse: Homer não sabe o que comprar para Bart em seu aniversário. Ele vê um anúncio na TV do microfone Celebrity Superstar, que pode ser usado para enviar as vozes para o rádio. Homer encomenda um para o aniversário de Bart. No entanto, em sua festa de aniversário (realizada no WALL E. Weasel Mural), Bart está pouco entusiasmado com os presentes que ganha. Ele acaba mostrando mais interesse no rotulador que ganhou de Patty e Selma, e o usa para colocar etiquetas "Propriedade do Bart Simpson" em muitas coisas na casa, incluindo um rádio, uma lata de cerveja (para o desânimo Homer ) e no Ajudante de Papai Noel. Homer tenta mostrar a Bart o quanto o microfone é interessante, mas Bart não está convencido, principalmente devido às quantidades maciças de distorção do rádio. Marge também tenta usar o microfone, e Bart acaba convencido a se divertir um pouco com o microfone. Depois de testá-lo em um desavisado e outras vítimas (ele consegue fazer Rod e Todd Flanders acreditar que Deus está falando com eles pelo rádio), Bart desce seu rádio para baixo em um velho poço abandonado e pede ajuda pelo rádio, fingindo ser um menino que caiu no poço. O jardineiro Willie cai para a brincadeira e diz a toda a cidade sobre o pobre menino. Em seguida, um número de habitantes da cidade se reúnem em torno do poço, e Bart explica que ele é um órfão chamado Timmy O'Toole. Devido ao tamanho do poço, ninguém da força policial cabe dentro dele para ir resgatar Timmy, e eles não podem simplesmente retirá-lo com uma corda, porque (como "Timmy", explica) o seu pé está preso sob uma rocha . Uma série de tentativas são cogitadas para chegar a soluções para libertar o garoto. O carnaval é realizado perto do poço para beneficiar Timmy O'Toole, e Krusty, o palhaço decide trabalhar com o músico Sting para criar uma música chamada " Nós estamos mandando nosso amor no fundo do poço ", também como um benefício para Timmy. Na TV, Canal 6 News oferece atualizações freqüentes sobre Timmy, e um Itchy & Scratchy episódio (" Cat Splat Fever ") é dedicado a ele. No entanto, o ardil de Bart é quebrado quando Lisa vê o afastado do microfone lutando com o Ajudante de Papai Noel. O cão rosna através do microfone fazer o povo acreditar que algo está errado com Timmy, e as notícias locais imediatamente os relatórios sobre a sua "condição de selvagens, possivelmente." Lisa enfrenta Bart, advertindo-lhe que a brincadeira vai acabar frustrada. Bart zomba disso, até que ele se lembra de que ele usou seu rotulador para colocar uma etiqueta "propriedade de Bart Simpson" no rádio do poço. Mais tarde naquela noite, Bart retorna para recuperar o rádio, e faz tentativas para descer no poço usando uma corda. Quando os policiais Lou e Eddie vêem a corda, que desfazê-lo, enviando Bart despencando para dentro do poço, onde o pé acaba preso sob uma rocha - muito parecido com a história que ele inventou para enganar a todos. Bart pede ajuda, e explica para Eddie e Lou sobre a sua brincadeira. Os dois policiais, então decidem deixar Bart no poço. No dia seguinte, Marge pede que a polícia está fazendo para ajudar Bart. Chefe Wiggum diz isso porque Bart enganou o público, há muito pouco apoio público para ajudá-lo. prefeito Quimby considera ajudando Bart, mas no seguimento da opinião pública negativa, renuncia a seu apoio e proclama "Deixe-o ficar lá embaixo!", que tira aplausos de seus componentes de uma lavagem cerebral. Mais tarde naquela noite, Marge e Homer jogam um pijama para Bart. Como Bart pondera a sua situação, e considera que ele vai ficar preso até o bem para o resto de sua vida, Homer é subitamente inspirada a cavar um túnel para chegar Bart fora. Em pouco tempo, um certo número de outros cidadãos (incluindo Sting) juntaram-se no esforço. Depois de vários dias, eles conseguiram chegar a Bart. Homer Bart garante que vai se certificar de que ninguém nunca vai cair no poço. A cena final mostra o caseiro Willie colocando uma placa próximo ao poço que diz: "Cuidado: Poço" (em vez da opção mais sensata de apenas tapar o poço). Como Willie termina batendo na placa no chão, e dizendo: "Isso deve servir!" GRANDE MOMENTO: Homer avisando Marge que tem que comprar mais sorvete napolitano porque acabou o chocolate. Curiosidades: * O episódio acaba fazendo uma referência ao célebre resgate de Jéssica. * Faz referência também ao filme "A Montanha dos Sete Abutres", clássico sarcástico de Billy Wilder, que foi baseado na história real de Floyd Collins. Quem viu o documentário da vida de Floyd Collins, percebe que Matt Groening fez uma paródia ao acontecimento. * Quem cavou um túnel para tirar o corpo de Floyd Collins, foi um homem chamado Homer. *Sting, Krusty, Rainier Wolfcastle, Sideshow Mel, Prefeito Quimby entre outras celebridades fazem uma música para tirar Timmy O'Toole do fundo do poço. Essa música é nomeada "We're sending our love down the Well", que é uma paródia da música "We are the World". *Essa foi a penultima apariacao de Gengivas Sangretas antes de sua morte Episódio disponivel em DVD: Sim Assistir Online: Episódio disponível em: 3ª Temporada Ep. 13 Terceira Temporada: de:Wer anderen einen Brunnen gräbt en:Radio Bart es:Radio Bart fr:Un puits de mensonges pl:Radio Bart Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª temporada Categoria:Episodios Comichão e Coçadinha